villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Champa
|hobby = Eating and trying foods. Fighting. Doing his job. Competing with his brother. |goals = Win the Universes 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition (failed). Win the Tournament of Power (failed). Defeat his brother in any he can without fighting each other. Continue and maintain his job as the 6th Destroyer. |crimes = Attempted murder |type of villain = Destructive Deity |size = 200 }} Champa is the God of Destruction of Universe 6. He is accompanied by his attendant and martial arts teacher, Vados. He is the twin brother of the God of Destruction of Universe 7, Beerus. Champa is also the main antagonist of the Universe 6 Arc and later an anti-hero in Dragon Ball Super. He is voiced by Mitsuo Iwata in the japenese dub and by Jason Liebrecht in the english dub, who also voices Rob Lucci from One Piece ''and Larcade Dragneel from ''Fairy Tail. Personality Champa is very confident in his abilities and very lazy, often asking Vados to handle matters for him and barely keeping an eye on his universe. He snuck into Universe 7 to collect its portion of the Super Dragon Balls set. He seems to support his fighters despite sharing his brother's lack of regard for mortal life, such as adding the barrier during the fight with Vegeta and Magetta to support Magetta's abilities. Champa tends to avoid answering questions that incriminate or embarrass him. Champa has been seen with a lack of emotional maturity. Champa is also shown to be very egotistical and selfish, as he takes his rivalry with Beerus much more seriously and often provokes him into fighting despite knowing what would happen if they lose control. Upon providing Beerus with such wonderful food, Champa immediately voiced his desire to obtain the planet for himself. Also in competitions, Champa is a sore loser, going into a childish tantrum and making baseless accusations in hopes of getting his way. He seems to know that he should have not been avoiding his job yet still spends more time eating than making sure that his universe's mortal level is acceptable. He is also shown to be extremely frightened and pusillanimous when the Omni-king threatened to appoint new gods of destruction, meaning he doesn't want to lose his position as god of destruction. Champa is shown to have a strong like towards sweets which seems to be the driving reason for his larger frame. Champa is also shown to be highly ungrateful; still disliking Beerus despite the latter restoring his Earth for him. Even when 17 wished Universe 6 back to life, Champa expressed his displeasure towards Beerus by saying he will never thank him in his mind. Despite this, Champa is shown to have a sense of honor as he got upset with Frost once the latter revealed that he was a space pirate who waged the wars on purpose. Even after he spared his entire team upon Zeno's arrival, he still detests Frost for his actions. The only reason he agreed to Frost's terms during the TOP was that it was an offer he couldn't refuse, and even then, he only recurited him because Universe Seven had one of the lowest mortal levels out of all the universe competing. History Background Long ago on Champa's and Beerus' birthday, Champa is angry at Beerus for eating his Puff Puff fruit but Beerus says he ate it because it's his birthday too. Champa attacks Beerus with his God of Destruction's Menace technique which chases Beerus to a planet inhabited by a tribe of bird-like people. Beerus manages to deflect the blasts and dodges a kick from Champa which destroys the planet killing its bird-like inhabitants. The two continue to fight throughout the universe, destroying multiple planets. Champa and Beerus are eventually stopped by their attendants for nearly destroying a universe. Champa and Beerus then compromise they have food showdowns rather than fights. For decades, Champa has been looking for the Super Dragon Balls. In all of his searches, he was able to find six of the Super Dragon Balls. God of Destruction Beerus Saga In the manga, Champa and Vados are in Universe 7 and they sense Beerus and notices he is awake. They also notice that Beerus is in a battle and want to stay unnoticed by him. Champa and Vados start heading towards an unknown place and senses Beerus and Whis going to another planet. Champa is destroying planets in his brother's universe and is collecting mysterious orbs. However, they notice they are being watched by Old Kai and Kibito Kai, who spot them through a crystal ball. Instantly arriving on the Sacred World of the Kais, Champa is irritated that his conversation was being listened to and asks the Kais what they heard. Even though they deny hearing anything, Champa still finds them suspicious and leaves. As he is heading to look for more of the large Dragon Balls, Champa encounters the ship of Guarana - the Frieza Force's second strongest - the soldiers on board detect the large Dragon Ball and attempt to report back to HQ, however Champa destroys their ship. He and Vados then prepare to head home, but not before finding a souvenir for Beerus. This also made him indirectly responsible for the revival of Frieza and the events thereafter, as Guarana's last transmission as well as his destruction caused Sorbet and Tagoma to decide to try and locate the Earth Dragon Balls to revive Frieza in a last ditch effort to restore the Galactic Frieza Army. Golden Frieza Saga Champa and Vados are in Universe 7 searching for a specific planet. Champa demands Vados to destroy the planet, but Vados wants Champa to do so. Champa gets angry, so Vados does it. The planet they had just destroyed is not the one they were looking for, so they continue their search for the planet. Universe 6 Saga Champa visits Beerus' planet and wonders who Goku and Vegeta are, thinking they are new students. Vados explains to Goku and Vegeta that Champa is Beerus' twin brother and is the God of Destruction of Universe 6. Champa tells Whis to wake up Beerus for a duel of foods. Champa and Beerus exchange foods and wonders where Beerus got his delectable from and was told that he received it from Earth. Champa tries to remember if his universe had an Earth but asks Vados to search for it, in which she did. Vados explains to everyone that their universe has an Earth but the Earthlings are extinct due to a war. Champa then challenges Beerus in a Universe 6 and Universe 7 invitational tournament of five warriors from their universes and the winner has the seventh universe's Earth. Champa explains to Beerus if he won, he will use the Super Dragon Balls to switch Earths. However, if Beerus wins, Champa says he will give Beerus the balls but the last one is for him to find. The rules for the tournament were settled between them: the rules are the same as the Tenkaichi Budokai, the tournament will begin in one week of the 8th Solar Calendar (five Earth days). As Champa and Vados are leaving the planet, he thinks that Goku and Vegeta are just pushovers. Champa goes and uses a planet called, the Nameless Planet to create the arena for the tournament. Champa gets asked about his decision for picking his fighters by Vados. Champa recognizes that Vegeta and Goku are Saiyans and that he should get Saiyans himself. Champa later selects his warriors for his team. He finds the best warriors from his universe: Hit, Cabba, Frost, Botamo, and Magetta. The day of the tournament, Champa is waiting for the arrival of Beerus and his group. As they arrive, Champa greets them and is pleased that they showed up. Beerus speaks to Champa about the Super Dragon Balls. Champa claims that Beerus knew of the Super Dragon Balls, so Beerus lets it slide because they're brothers. The written exam, requested by Vegeta, is beginning. Majin Buu is the only one to fail, so that leaves the tournament five on four in favor of Champa's team. Champa watches the first bout between Botamo and Goku, who Vados recognizes from being on Beerus' planet. Champa says he underestimated Goku's power, but says that Botamo has something for Goku. When the battle ends between Botamo and Goku, Champa protests that Goku throwing Botamo out of the ring was cheating, and that the round be reevaluated, but he was immediately turned down, as it was completely fair by the rules, and sits back down with a frustrated attitude. The next battle between Frost and Goku begins. As Champa watches the battle between Frost and Goku, he shows relative surprise to Frost's transformations. He asks Vados how she convinced Frost to join the tournament, and she replies by saying that if he won, Champa would support Frost in his goals, to which Champa was generally surprised with but ignored it and continued watching the match. When Goku lost after Frost used his Poison Needles, Champa is seen standing up and smiling with delight. When the battle between Piccolo and Frost begins, Champa sits and watch. While the battle goes on, Champa protests to the referee that Piccolo has been running around and not fighting Frost, and that he should be disqualified, but Beerus lies and tells him that a referee has even higher power than a god in this tournament, and Champa simply sits back down again in frustration. When Frost disabled Piccolo with his poison needles once again and causes Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon to miss and shoot up in the air, Champa is seen smug and smiling with glee. When Jaco believes that Frost had some sort of weapon, he asks the referee to check Frost's body, and Champa immedi ately objects and yells those are useless accusations. Champa then reluctantly agrees, but if there is nothing, he will destroy Jaco. When the poison needles are revealed, Champa, along with Cabba, are shocked with the relevance, and both are even more surprised when Vados reveals that Frost is actually an underhanded space pirate who buys war torn planets for a cheap price and then rebuilds them and sells them for a much higher price. Champa then gets upset at Vados for bringing such a malevolent person into the tournament, but Vados replies that Champa never asked to bring all good hearted people, but rather to bring people who could simply win. Champa then prepares to kill Frost for humiliating him with such a shameful act, but then Vegeta offers to fight Frost. At first, Champa objects, saying he wants to kill Frost for humiliating him, but then Vados intervenes, saying that there would be a huge advantage for him, with Frost still being allowed to fight, and Piccolo being out of the tournament, and reminding Champa how upsetting it would be for him to lose to Beerus. Champa understands and tells Frost that if he wins, he will help him with all of his goals. During the fight of Hit against Goku, Champa told Hit to finish off Goku since his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken won't last much longer, Cabba told Champa that it would ruin Hit's pride, but Champa angrily tells him that it is a match between him and Beerus and that they are only pawns in the tournament which made Goku and Hit stare at him with a cold look, surprising him. After Hit lost the last match against Monaka on purpose giving Universe 7 their victory, Champa angrily prepares to wipe out his team for their failure and disobedience but he stopped from doing that as Vados warns him of Zen-Oh's presence, which made him really scared. Champa and Beerus heads immediately along with their attendants' to the ring and bow in respect for Zen-Oh. During the latter's speech, Champa remained totally scared and nervous especially when Zen-Oh jokingly suggested the appointment of new Gods of Destruction and also about Goku's careless behaviour towards Zen-Oh. After Zen-Oh heads back home, Champa agreed to hand over his six Super Dragon Balls to Beerus as he was won the tournament, and heads back home along with Vados. On their way home, Vados informs Champa that their Universe 6's Earth has been revived along with its inhabitants, which leads her to deduce that Beerus used the Super Dragon Balls for his twin brother's sake. Champa with a smile on his face, simply comments that Beerus always pisses him off as he always act cheeky on his own. Gallery Images Champa.jpg|Champa ordering Vados to destroy a planet. Champa-dragon-ball-super.jpg|Champa with Vados Champa_2.png 5285245-5271495-36e4e6bcc185381e591c929d23ec9f9a.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-15-14h13m50s116.png Beerus-champa-dragon-ball-super-221746-1280x0.jpg|Champa vs Beerus. Champa Death.jpg|Champa about to be erased Screenshot_2018-03-25-14-00-47.png|Champa and others has been resurrected Screenshot_2018-03-25-14-01-18.png Trivia *Champa's name seems to come from "'champa'gne", continuing the alcohol name puns that the Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. *Even though Champa is the main antagonist of Universe 6 arc, he is the first main villain in the main Dragon Ball timeline that Goku does not fight against. Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Deities Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Twin/Clone Category:Redeemed Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Animals Category:Destroyers Category:Aliens Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Humanoid Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Obsessed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Aristocrats Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Anti-Villain Category:Provoker Category:Force of Nature Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Archenemy Category:Scapegoat Category:Egotist Category:Revived Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Siblings Category:Death Gods Category:On & Off Category:Comic Relief